m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine
The Ottoman Empire, wishing to acquire some of Palamaine's wealth, declared war on the Freehold. Palamaine was joined by their allies, the Byzantines. After fierce fighting, that raged at both the Palamaine homeland and the Capital of the Ottoman Empire, both sides agreed to a peace. Seized Palamaine loot was returned by the Ottomans to Palamaine. Neither side was able to gain a decisive military advantage over the other, and casualties were equal. Background The Ottomans, having fought in some of the server conflicts before, had adquired a vast wealth and had built one of the most impressive buildings: The Hagia Sophia. But they wished for more wealth and influence, and saw the Palamaine Republic as a rather easy, wealthy and isolated target. The Sultan rallied all availible Ottoman troops and marched to raid the Palamaine mountains. First actions The assembled Ottoman army traveled through the nether to the lands of Palamaine. Once they were in sight of the base, they declared war and proceeded to sack the City. The only Palamanian present was Barleye, but he left just moments after the assault, only to be replaced by mp0295 some minutes later. Byzantine Emperor Nerva2004 watching from the sidelines, saw fit in intervening for their forces were heavily outmatched. He also had the intention to improve relations with one of his few neighbors. When the allied forces united, it was already too late; for the Ottomans had already raided Barleye's "house" and had left Palamaine. Main engagements The Siege of Helltower The allied forces, composed of Arriona and mp0295 from Palamaine, and Mustang70 and Nerva2004 from the Byzantine Empire, assembled at Palamaine's base. There they waited for the Ottomans to return. After a quite some time, the Ottomans returned and were allowed to enter Palamaine so that the fight could start as quickly as possible. The Ottoman forces outnumbered the defenders 3:2 and were all armoured and armed in the finest diamond. The first assault to the tower's stairs was quickly repulsed with the use of lava, after this Arriona tried to distract the attackers while the others repaired the damage. Arriona was chased and quickly slain by four of the attackers, and Mustang70 fell to his death trying to assist him. Then the attackers started to built dirt structures to climb the walls from the sides. Their attempts to scale the tower were successful; the attackers were prepared for the assault. After a short melee the Ottomans were again repulsed with no losses to either side. Only when they broke the floor of the tower did they manage to make Nerva2004 fall to the level they stationed themselves at, and after a hard melee and lots of lava, he was slain. The battle continued though as both Arriona and Nerva were reincarnated, and in full armour again, it was then that the Ottomans tried a frontal assault with a small cobble structure. Their strategy proved unsuccesful as both lava and TNT frustrated the Ottomans, who intend to climb up the device to the tower. The last assault was a slow construction of a serpent-like structure to overcome the defenders from above. This, however, left space for the defenders to come out of the tower a couple of times and harass the attackers, and also exposed them to dangerous arrow fire. In the end the remaining Ottomans jumped over the tower's ceiling, but the use of TNT by the defenders made them fall to the tower where the defenders outmatched the assailants. The Raid of Ottoman Homelands The Palamainian Army, accompanied by a detatchment of Byzantine Legionnaries, later occupied the Ottoman base, while the defenders refused to fight. Allied military commander crossjon was the only one to find an Ottoman and quickly slew him. Later that day, the Byzantine Basileios Nerva2004 ventured to their base and killed an Ottoman Azap, unfortunately for him, he was later slain by the Sultan himself and his Royal Guard. The Hagia Sophia's Siege Later that day, a force of 4 Palamen, 2 Byzantine Legionarii, and 3 Warden mercenaries paid by Palamaine, beseiged the Ottoman capital. Among the defenders were 7 Ottoman soldiers and 2 Templar mercenaries. The seige started with a diversion by the allied forces, to allow for a flanking attack by the Warden Mercenaries. The enemy, however, deployed lava traps and superior numbers to prevent the attackers from taking the fortress, killing a couple of their men in the process. The two Templars sallied out to distract the attackers with furious but short engagements that prevented the attackers from launching an assault. The Ottomans, worried by the presence of enemies by their rearguard, weakened their frontal defences and permitted the Allied forces to take the walls, killing three of their troops. However this victory was short-lived, for the main defending force was alerted by their comrades and rallied to force the enemy out of the city, killing all the attackers. The last fight was fought with the warden mercenaries, who outnumbered, couldn't resist the main Ottoman force and died after a valiant fight. War's End Not much time after the previous battle the Palamainians were on their way to attack the Hagia again, but they received a message with an offer of peace and a return of the loot from their first raid. Arriona wisely accepted and the Byzantine leadership agreed, and so peace came again to the server. Aftermath The Palamainian-Byzantine alliance lasted few days as Byzantine Emperor saw with distrust The Brotherhood alliance with his new found friends. And in the end the grudge increased after the alliance was broken and discussions were had by both factions' leaders. The latter would, in the end, be the sparkle that ignited The League War.